Always remember you
by Hyuuki Kyouri
Summary: Disetiap aku memejamkan mataku, aku kan selalu melihat wajahmu saat kau tersenyum, wajah saat kau mengkhawatirkanku, aku akan selalu melihatmu../ just a little poem. Spesial fic buat xxxkshineiiiga 21737  Warning: inside! Just RnR ok!   d


Hoho saya balik lagi kesini, hai semua... *cengir-cengir ala naruto*

Kali ini saya hanya ingin yah.. mungkin hanya sebuah fict -entah masih bisa dibilang fict atau bukan- yang bertemakan puisi atau mungkin hanya ungkapan hati seorang Sakura hoho..

dan ini spesial fict for my friend xxxkshineiiiga21737 yang sangat tergila-gila dengan pair SasuSaku.. XD #di rajam SasuSaku FC#

**Disclaimer: Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Always remember you© Hyuuki kyouri a.k.a Kimochi no Hyuuki-chan**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, AU, Typo(s), Sakura's pov, dan yang pasti abal, aneh dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan di dalam fict ini**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **

Happy reading all... n RnR!

(Bold+center) = puisi

**..**

**Angin yang menerpa wajahku begitu terasa dingin**

**Lembut dan dinginnya menusuk jauh ke dalam pori-pori kulitku**

**Menunggumu di sini di tengah derasmya air yang menghujami tubuhku **

**dengan seenak yang ia mau**

**..**

"Kumohon Sasuke.. jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri." Kuterus menerus memohon kepadanya. Kepada sosok laki-laki tegap berambut ravenyang kini tepat berada di hadapanku. Langit kelabu, suara gemuruh yang saling bertautan dan juga gemericik air yang jatuh dengan bebasnya ke bumi seolah menjadi saksi bisu diantara kedua makhluk yang kini sedang diliputi kesedihan. Seolah-olah langit pun ikut menangis menyaksikan mereka.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berada di sini menemanimu maupun menjagamu." Ucapmu lirih yang sejak tadi tak mengubah pandanganmu menatap jalanan yang kau pijak tanpa berniat sedikitpun menatapku. Sebenarnya apa salahku sehingga kau memandangku jijik? Sebesar itukah kesalahanku padamu? Sampai-sampai kau tega meninggalkanku?

**..**

**Semua yang ada membuatku terus menerus memikirkanmu**

**Aku tak dapat melupakanmu**

**Tak bisa sedetikpun ku membuang bayang-bayangmu dalam hati**

**Sungguh sulit rasanya jika kau pergi dari hidupku**

**Walau kepergianmu hanya untuk sementara**

**..**

Aku memelukmu di tengah guyuran hujan yang sangat deras. Aroma khas hujan pun terasa sangat menusuk indera penciumanku. Kita berdua basah karenanya dan seakan menjadikan pakaian yang kita pakai sebagai lapisan transparan yang dingin. Terus mencoba menghentikanmu melangkah lebih jauh dari ini. Hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan. Namun, sia-sia yang kudapat aku tak dapat mencegahmu ataupun menghentikanmu.

"Ini semua sudah menjadi keputusanku. Apapun yang aku inginkan, kumohon jangan halangi aku. Karena mulai detik ini kau bukanlah bagian dari hidupku lagi," Pemuda itu menunduk, "lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

CTAAR!

Sepertinya suara petir yang menggema itu sudah cukup untuk dapat mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Hatiku bagaikan tersayat dan tercabik-cabik hingga tak berbentuk lagi saat mendengar kau mengucapkan kata itu.

Kata yang tak ingin kudengar terucap oleh bibir indahmumu. Air hangat yang sejak tadi kubendung di balik kelopak mata _emerald_ku, kini tak dapat lagi tuk ku tahan agar tak jatuh. Cairan hangat itu kini mengalir dengan indahnya di kulit halus sang gadis dan bercampur dengan dinginnya air hujan yang tak henti-hentinya menghujamnya.

**..**

**Tak tahu kah kau? Betapa sakit rasanya saat kau meninggalkanku?**

**Tanpa memberi suatu alasan yang pasti**

**Saat aku membiarkanmu pergi melangkah lebih jauh**

**Maka seketika butiran-butiran air bening itu pun akan melangkah turun lebih banyak**

**..**

Dengan sangat perlahan kau mulai melepaskan lingkaran tanganku dari tubuhmu. Meninggalkanku sendiri di tengah dinginnya angin dan hujan yang tak ingin berhenti tuk menerjang tubuh kecilku yang menggigil. 'Aku.. akan menunggumu di sini sampai kapanpun, Sasuke. Di tempat ini, tempat pertama kali kita bertemu.'

**..**

**Saat aku membiarkanmu pergi melangkah lebih jauh dari ini**

**Maka air hangat itu akan meluncur dengan sendirinya dengan indah**

**Saat kau pergi melangkah lebih jauh lagi**

**Maka akan lebih banyak pula air mata itu jatuh dengan bebas**

**Tapi apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?**

**..**

"Sasuke..!" Aku berteriak memanggil namamu sekeras mungkin yang aku bisa. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tetap saja melangkah ke depan seolah-olah tak mendengar apapun.

Kau mengacuhkanku Sasuke, kau seperti tak menganggapku ada. Apa salahku kepadamu? Sebelumnya, kau tak pernah ingin melihatku bersedih. Melihatku menangis pun kau tak rela, tapi mengapa sekarang kau berbeda? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?

Bibirku tampak semakin membiru, tubuhku serasa membeku kerana ulah sang angin. Seketika itu pandanganku mulai mengabur, semuanya menjadi bertambah gelap. Dan seketika itu juga aku mulai tak sadarkan diri. "Sa.. su.. ke.." Ucapku disisa-sisa kesadaranku.

**..**

**..**

**Waktu berjalan begitu cepat**

**Terlewati begitu saja, tanpa ada seorangpun yang dapat menghentikannya**

**Menjalani hari tanpamu sungguh sangat menyakitkan bagiku**

**Sampai saat ini pun aku tak dapat menghilangkanmu dari pikiranku**

**Barang sejenak sekalipun..**

**..**

**..**

"Hei Sakura!" seru seorang memanggilku. Aku pun menolehkan sedikit kepalaku kebelakang. Telihat seorang laki-laki _blonde_ yang seumuran denganku tengah berlari menghampiriku. Hanya saja tubuhnya terlihat lebih tinggi dariku.

"Hei Naruto, ada apa?" Ya namanya Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Ia adalah sahabatku dan Sasuke sejak kecil. Kami bertiga memang sudah bersahabat sejak lama begitupun dengan kedua orang tua kami.

Bahkan kami bertiga sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Namun, karena kedekatan kami makin lama aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat jika aku berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang aku rasakan itu. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu telah membuat aku jatuh hati. Seseorang yang mampu meruntuhkan pertahananku dengan seketika saat mata _emeral_dku bertemu dengan mata _onyx_nya.

"Hehe tidak ada apa-apa kok Sakura, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi makan malam denganku dan juga Hinata-_chan_," ujarnya dengan memamerkan giginya yang berderet itu. "Kau mau, kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Hm, tak usah Naruto. Nanti aku hanya akan mengganggu acara makan malammu bersama Hinata. Arigatou.." Tanpa berniat mendengarkan jawabannya. Aku membawa langkah kakiku, membawanya sejauh mungkin dan seperti biasa ke tempat itu.

.

Miris, mungkin itulah yang dapat aku rasakan. Tanpanya aku hanya akan kehilangan semangatku. Melihat orang lain dapat berbagi suka dan dukanya bersama dengan seorang yang ia kasihi. Tapi tidak untukku, yang tak dapat berbagi dengannya seperti dulu. Sungguh, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, berbagi segalanya dengannya. Seorang yang tak akan pernah dapat aku lupakan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sudah lebih dari empat bulan lamanya kau meninggalkaknku Sasuke. Tapi kau tahu? Aku masih berharap kau akan datang ke tempat ini untuk menemuiku. Dan seperti janjiku sebelumnya aku akan tetap menunggumu di sini. Di tempat ini, tempat dimana kita pertama bertemu dan juga tempat dimana kau meniggalkanku di bawah tarian hujan. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih tetap tak mengerti mengapa kau meninggalkanku dengan tiba-tiba. Tolong jelaskan padaku Sasuke, Jelaskan padaku!

**..**

**Aku masih menunggumu**

**Menunggu hal yang tak pasti**

**Menunggumu tanpa ku tahu apa kau kan kembali**

**Namun aku kan tetap menantimu kasih**

**Sampai saatnya tiba nanti ku kan terus menunggu**

**..**

Kriekk!

Suara ranting pohon itu membuyarkan semua lamunanku tentangmu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping ke tempat suara itu berasal. Di balik semak-semak dapat kulihat seseorang yang tengah berlari. Aku pun mendekat dan berusaha mengejarnya.

Karena.. aku berharap itu adalah dirimu, Sasuke. Terlihat pemuda itu terus berlari menjauh dariku, dengan berusaha sekuat mungkin aku mengejarnya. Mengejar seorang pemuda yang entah siapaakupun tak tahu yang jelas ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin mengejarnya.

"Hei tunggu!" ucapku disela-sela berlari. Dan sepertinya orang tersebut melihatku berlari mendekat kearahnya. Seketika itu juga ia berhenti, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku.

Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, aku pun berhenti tepat di depan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang berlari untuk menghindariku. Aku meneliti setiap inchi lekukan wajahnya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kini rasa sakit itu mulai terasa saat melihat wajahnya.

**..**

**Sebuah bunga sakura nampak layu**

**Kehilangan sebuah harapan **

**Harapan yang sangat ingin diraih**

**Harapan untuk bertemu dengannya**

**Hanya sebuah kekecewaan yang didapat**

**.. **

Namun, aku salah besar. Ternyata pemuda itu bukanlah dirimu, dia bukanlah seorang yang kucari selama ini. Kini semua harapanku hancur sudah menjadi serpihan debu yang siap dihempas oleh angin. Kecewa, ya aku sangat kecewa karena apa yang kukira ternyata berbeda dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Dan aku sudah berharap banyak jika yang datang itu adalah Sasuke. Aku menundukkan wajahku,"Maaf."

Aku meminta maaf dan berbalik untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat ini. Berhenti sejenak membelakangi pemuda tadi dan bersiap mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangku menapaki jalanan yang kupijak.

Sekarang pikiranku sepertinya sudah mulai kacau karenanya. Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Mungkin lama-lama aku bisa gila karenanya. Sampai-sampai aku salah menduga orang lain sebagai Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu nona.."

Seketika aku menghentikan langkahku saat indera pendengaranku menangkap suara pemuda tadi yang sepertinya ia sedang memanggilku. Apa yang mau ia lakukan terhadapku? Apakah ia akan memarahinya? Atau jangan-jangan ia ingin agar Sakura masuk penjara karena sudah menuduhnya sebagai Sasuke? Ah lupakan ocehan author yang sudah keterlaluan lebenya. Kembali ke story..

Perlahan namun pasti aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Memandangnya seolah-olah bertanya 'ada apa lagi kau memanggilku?'

"Apakah kau.. nona Sakura?"

"Hm, iya aku Sakura. Sakura Haruno," jawabku dengan nada bingung. "Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau tahu namaku?" ucapku menyelidik. Aku tak mengenal pemuda tersebut bahkan ia pun belum pernah bertemu dengannya dan anehnya mengapa pemuda itu bisa mengetahui namaku. "Lalu mengapa kau tadi, sepertinyakau ketakutan melihatku sampai-sampai kau lari dari kejaranku?" lanjutku.

"Ikuti aku!" Seraya menarik tanganku secepat kilat, ia berlari sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya. Entah sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan kepadaku saat ini yang kulakukan hanya mengikuti kemanapun seorang yang baru saja ku kenal itu tanpa adanya penolakan yang berarti dariku.

"Ini," ucapnya menyerahkan sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda kepadaku. Aku tak tahu apa isi surat itu bahkan akupun tak tahu apa tujuan orang yang baru aku kenal ini memberiku sebuah surat semacam ini. "Bukalah, itu adalah surat untukmu. Dari seseorang yang sangat menyayangimu," lanjutnya.

Dengan berpikir sejenak aku pun mulai membuka surat itu membawanya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Aku pun mulai berpikir siapa yang memberiku surat ini, mengapa ia tidak memberikannya kepadaku secara langsung.

Rasa penasaran kini mulai berkecamuk dalam dadaku. Kini surat merah muda itu mulai menampakkan wajahnya yang berisi tulisan-tulisan. Dengan segera aku membaca tulisan bagian atas tersebut dengan rasa panasaran.

_ Cherry_

_Hai Sakura apa kabar? Mungkin saat kau membaca tulisan dalam surat ini aku sudah tak dapat bersamamu lagi. _

_Maafkan aku saat itu, saat aku membiarkanmu menangis. Maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu tanpa sebab yang pasti. Maafkan aku yang telah melanggar janjiku untuk selalu menjagamu. Karena sesuatu, yang mengharuskanku untuk tak dapat bersamamu lagi. _

_Jika aku dapat mengubah semuanya, aku pun ingin mengubah waktu agar lebih lama bersamamu. Aku ingin mempunyai keluarga bersamamu dan aku ingin selalu menjadi seorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupmu. Namun aku hanyalah manusia biasa Sakura. Aku tak dapat merubah apapun._

_Kau boleh marah padaku, kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh menganggapku seorang pengecut. Tapi tolong jangan pernah kau melupakanku. Karena meskipun aku sudah tak bersamamu, tak bisa menghapus air matamu seperti dulu tapi hati ini akan selalu ada untukmu dan aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu. Hapus air matamu Sakura, aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis karenaku. _

_Lanjutkan hidupmu meski tanpaku di sampingmu._

_Sasuke_

Dengan masih memegang sepucuk surat yang baru kubaca, kebingungan mulai nampak di wajahku. Menatap penuh tanda tanya seorang pemuda yang berada di sampingku.

Dengan terbata-bata aku bertanya, "Apa arti ini semua? Tolong jelaskan padaku!". Pemuda itu hanya memandang kedepan, memandang seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bermain bersama dengan teman sebayanya yang lain.

"Dia adalah sahabatku ketika aku masih di rumah sakit. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Di- di rumah sakit? Ada apa dengannya? Beritahu aku."

"Semua berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan yang kualami. Saat itu aku masih menjalani perawatan di sebuah rumah sakit. Mataku buta saat itu, dan aku duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di dekat rumah sakit itu. Aku hanya dapat merenungi nasibku. Sampai seseorang menyapaku."

**-=Flashback=-**

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku.. aku hanya berpikir apakah aku masih dapat melanjutkan hidupku dengan kondisi tubuhku yang seperti ini. Itu saja,"

"Kau.. buta?"

"Ya.. seperti yang kau lihat. Lalu apa urusanmu datang ke sini? Apa kau juga pasien di rumah sakit ini?

"Hn. Aku hanya terpikir olehnya. Seorang yang sangat aku sayang. Aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi diriku sendiri, bahkan hatiku pun ikut menangis saat melihatnya bersedih," ucap pemuda berambut raven itu dengan nada sedih. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia, disisa umurku yang sekarang ini aku tak ingin membuatnya lebih bersedih lagi jika nanti, dengan tiba-tiba aku meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Saat itu aku hanya dapat mendengarkannya, tapi dengan gaya bicaranya pun aku dapat mengetahui bahwa ia sangat sayang pada kekasihnya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Bukankah kau menyayanginya?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku hanya ingin ia tahu seberapa besar rasa sayangku kepadanya. Dan aku ingin memberi ucapan selamat tinggal untuk yang terakhir kepadanya."

Seolah seperti berpikir sejenak, ia mengambil sebuah kertas yang sepertinya itu adalah kertas foto. "Aku.. Ingin mendonorkan kornea mataku kepadamu saat waktunya tiba nanti."

Aku membelalak tak percaya kepada seorang yang baru saja kukenal, mau mendonorkan matanya begitu saja untukku, "A-apa? Kau.. se-serius?"

"Ya, mungkin dengan begitu aku dapat melihat mata _emerald_ indahnya untuk yang kedua kali sekaligus mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadanya yang terakhir kali."

**-=flashback end =-**

**..**

**Sesak..**

**Hidup adalah sebuah pilihan itu benar**

**Waktu tak dapat berputar kembali**

**Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mencegahnya**

**Namun, aku hanya ingin mengulang kembali memori-memori yang ada bersamamu**

**..**

Air mata yang sejak tadi kubendung kini telah meluncur dengan bebas jatuh di kulit pipiku yang dingin. Perih. Itulah yang sedang kurasakan kini setelah mengetahui semuanya. Yang dapat aku lakukan hanyalah mematung ditempat merasakan cairan hangat itu merembes keluar dari mataku.

Air mata tak berhenti mengalir membasahi pipiku, "Itu berarti.. kini aku sedang memandang matanya?" Sejenak aku menatap lekat-lekat satu titik terdalam mata itu. "Lalu, dimana tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya?" ucapku lirih.

**..**

**Cahaya keemasan berbaur menjadi satu dengan sepoi angin musim gugur**

**Cahaya mentari digantikan dengan lentera malam**

**Sebuah lukisan alam yang sangat indah**

**Melukiskan sebuah memori yang ada**

**Memori indah yang menjadi kenangan**

**..**

**==Normal POV==**

Gadis itu menatap sebuah gundukan tanah di hadapannya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya. Semilir angin membawa helaian rambut merah mudanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, dengan sebuah buket bunga lili putih yang ia genggam di tangannya.

"Hai Sasuke.. Apa kabar kau di sana? Sudah lama kita tak jumpa ya.. Apa kau merindukanku?" Diam sejenak ia menerawang langit sore.

Keheningan menyelimuti areal pemakaman Konohamachi, yang memang sudah sepi pengunjung yang datang untuk berziarah. Ia menatap langit yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menampakkan cahaya keemasannya. Mencoba mengumpulkan memori-memori ketika bersamanya.

**o00o **

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu maupun membencimu, baka anata!" Ia tersenyum kecut menatap gundukan tanah merah itu.

"Ternyata itu alasanmu meninggalkanku, hm? Kenapa kau lakukan itu, tidak bisakah kau menceritakannya kepadaku? Bukankah kita semua saling berbagi satu sama lain, karena kesedihanmu itu adalah kesedihanku juga.." Sebuah cairan bening jatuh bebas di atas gundukan itu. Tak ada seorangpun yang menanggapi apa yang ia ucapkan.

Hanya bertanya pada angin, berharap angin itu mengantarkan sejuta pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan kepadanya.

"Arigatou Sasuke.. Karena kau telah memberiku kenangan-kenangan indah dengan kehangatan yang kau berikan yang tak kan pernah kulupakan." Gadis pink itu meneteskan air matanya lagi, dengan cepat ia mengusapnya dengan punggung tanganya.

Musim gugur. Ya, kali ini memang musim gugur. Musim dimana tak ada bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran. Di sisi jalan hanya terlihat pepohonan yang merontokkan daunnya satu persatu. Meranggas, membawa helai daun itu menari dengan gemulai di langit.

Hingga tak ada warna lain yang terlihat, selain warna merah kecoklatan dari ranting-ranting pohon itu sendiri. Tak terkecuali dengan bunga sakura yang tak menampakkan warna-warnanya yang cantik.

"Aku pasti akan meneruskan hidupku dengan senyuman, Sasuke.. Kau tenang saja di sana ya.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," senyuman tulus ia berikan. Ia berharap Sasuke akan mendengar dan melihatnya kali ini.

Gadis berambut pink itu berlutut seraya meletakkan buket bunga lili putih di atas pusara itu. Mata emeraldnya memandangi nisan bertuliskan 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Tak lama ia pun bangkit berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Ia eratkan sweater yang ia kenakan guna melindunginya dari dinginnya musim gugur. "Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun.." Ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk, bersiap melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di atas tanah kering pemakaman.

Angin berhembus lembut membelai kedua kulit pipinya. Menerbangkan setiap helai rambutnya yang senada dengan bunga sakura itu kesana kemari.

"Aishiteru yo, Sakura-chan.."

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Tanpa ia melihatnya pun, ia sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah seorang yang sangat ia kasihi. Seorang bermata onyx yang selalu membuatnya merasa hangat.

Tersenyum simpul yang dapat ia lakukan setelah mendapat sebuah balasan darinya. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun.." lirihnya.

Pepohonan di sekitarnya meranggas menerbangkan kelopak daunnya yang terlihat melambai-lambai seolah-olah itu adalah salam perpisahan yang kedua untuknya dan seorang yang ia sayang.

'Disetiap aku memejamkan mataku, aku kan selalu melihat wajahmu saat kau tersenyum, wajah saat kau mengkhawatirkanku, aku akan selalu melihatmu,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Bersamaan dengan dedaunan kering yang terhempas oleh udara yang bergerak, menghirup aroma musim gugur sejenak lalu gadis itu membawa kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan sebuah gundukan tanah dengan buket bunga lili putih yang ia taruh diatasnya.

Musim gugur yang akan selalu ia ingat.

**..**

**Namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara **

**Dare yori mo tsuyoku naranakucha **

**Sayonara wa iwanai, datte me wo tojite**

**Sugu ni aeru, I Remember you...**

_**As I promised, I'm keeping my tears back**_

_**But to do that, I have to be stronger than everyone**_

_**I won't say goodbye, because whenever I close my eyes **_

_**We're together again, I Remember You...**_

**..**

**OWARI**

Huaah.. akhirnya selese juga ne fic *meres handuk bekas keringet -all: sweatdrop+jijik*

Hohoho.. Ne first fic SasuSaku yang saya buat lho minna XD Gimana gimana? Gomen kalo masih jelek soalnya saya masih amatiran meskipun hampir satu tahun (karena kurang satu bulan), saya disini hehe^^

Buat xxxkshineiiiga 21737 a.k.a shin, gimana fictnya? Semoga suka yakh.. Gomenne baru bisa aku kerjain sekarang coz yah.. kamu tahu sendirilah.. Xp

Oh ya kalau ada fict yang mirip ma fic ne maap yahh, tapi serius ne fic murni hasil ide saya -yang pasaran- sendiri lho.

Dan karena saya YUI Lovers *halah* jd buat puisi yang terakhir itu dari liriknya YUI yang 'I Remember You' pada tau kan.. Kalo gak tau donlot aja sendiri -PLAAK-, dijamin enak kok lagunya hehe..*dirajam karena promosi seenaknya*

Ok semuanya, saya minta reviewnya yakh ^^d

**RnR Pleasee...**

**Arigatou n_n**


End file.
